Sweet Child
by Kindred01
Summary: Kidfic/ Request: Bilbo is a child been taken by slave traders but is found Throin and his company by Rivendell and is looking after him.


The company of Dwarves were on a mission, they wanted to reclaim their lost home. They had to pass thought the Shire to get to Bree before moving to Rivendell which they hope to pass without the notice of the elves. They notices that the Hobbit's where having a small festive party and the Dwarfs decided to show the Hobbits how to throw a real party before moving on to Bree drinking their collective weight in beer leaving the pub empty of beer before being banded from The Prancing Pony.

Then they headed towards the direction of Rivendell, they were traveling through a large plain of grassy land, there were was golden waves of grass lumps of large rocks dotted over the land and a forest tree line in the far off in the East. The wind was bitter and a storm was on its way a snow storm "Hey look at this?" Bofur shouted they saw smoke billowing up from something, they walked over swords, axes drawn ready for attack. They came to a slave cart, it was barely still standing and 4 bodies were curled up in a horrid forms their mouths open in silent screams

"Poor buggers." Gloin said

"Filthy salve traders!" Fili snarled as he looked at the bodies

"What are they?" Oin asked "Children?" He asked feeling his stomach churn

"No Hobbits these are Hobbit." Gandalf said looking around the area "Traders have been snatching them up male and female."

"What for?" He asked Thorin asked as he used his sword to pick though the ash

"Slaves for the powerful and wealthy, some are sold to use as breeders." The wizard said sadly "They are good people as you know."

There was a noise that caught Thorin's ears, it was a sift sound of crying he moved away from the wizard and headed over to the large rock, the sound grew louder with each step he took, he moved around the side where he saw a small opening and moved in his sword draw high when he saw a small little creature huddled up with nothing but the clothes on his back. Blinking for a couple of moments the dwarf put his sword away before kneeling in front of a crying child.

The young boy head shot up when he heard someone in his small cave and looked at the large hairy man, he whispered and tried to scurry back but only to wince in pain at his swollen foot "Shhh little on it's alright I won't harm you." He said softly as he could, Dwarf speaking softly that was new one for Thorin." The blue eye hobbit child looked at him tears shaking his little round face he could see that the boy was cold to the core and took his furs off and warped it around him. The child flinched at the raised arms before he felt that he was developed in soft warmth of the fur cloak "Its okay your safe now child the traders have gone."

"M…My mother and-and father?" He whispered o the Dwarf

"I'm not going to lie, there is nothing we can do to save them. But all we can do is protect you little one. Come on we have a wizard to look at your wounds and some hot food does that sound good to you?"

"Y…Yes sir." Thorin stood up and scooped the hobbit child into his arms and keeping the furs around him as he walked out of the small cave.

The other dwarfs looked up to see their leader come back carrying something, it was a small child with curly blond hair and frighten blue eyes "We need to move away from here and find some where warm, this child is cold." Thorin told them

"It might look like we're going to Rivendell." Kili pointed out as Thorin turned to see a group of elves thundered towards them on horses

"Bet you wished we kept the ponies." Balin whispered to Thorin that got him a stern look. The child put his hands to his ears and hid his face into Thorin's neck whimpering at the nose and it made him wonder how sensitive the young Hobbit's ears were. The elves were close enough know to look at the group and saw he Slave Cart

"We found them like this!" Thorin spat at them before Gandalf pushing in front to speak to the head elf of the group.

They arrived in Rivendell with Elrond to greet them he saw that the Dwarf king had a tight hold on the Hobbit child, he looked towards the wizard and gave a head bow "Gandalf what are you up to?" He asked

"Elrond it's a pleaser to meet with you, we are in need of rooms and food, and maybe someone to look at the injured child I believe the escaped from the slave traders. The dark haired elf look over to the frighten blonde boy and let a soft smile grace his lips

"Of course, the rooms will take time to set up but I am sure we can prepare a good meal a warm on at that for this cold day." The elf told them.

The small child sat on a very large bed he still had Thorin's furs around him as he looked around the big room, he was alone the elves had pulled him away from the large bear that was holding him. The door open and a woman walked in and smiled softly at him before walking over to the bed and sat down just out of arms reach "Hello my name Andora I am here to look at your wounds." She smiled gently at him

"Okay." The child said

"Can I ask your name little one?" She whispered as she took Bilbo's ankle into her hand and looked at the wire around his ankle

"Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins miss." The curly blonde boy said and winced at she removed the wire and watched the child shiver as he cried silently

"Bilbo what a lovely name." She told him "I know it hurt's but once this wire is out I will heal the wound and I will be over with."

"Can I have some tea?" Bilbo whispered, she smiled and leaned down kissing his forehead

"Of course Bilbo."


End file.
